1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention relates to a flat display device and a signal driving method of the same. For instance, the flat display device is effective as a liquid display device, and it is configured so as to apply division-driving to a display unit and to perform field angle (aspect)-switching by effectively utilizing the division-driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a flat display device with an aspect ratio of 9:16, to display a video signal with an aspect ratio of 3:4, aspect transformation processing is performed. An aspect transformation processing unit is called a scaler, in which the numbers of horizontal pixels and vertical lines are increased or decreased. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-086391 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-199248.
In recent years, higher definition and larger screen have been attained. As to a driving circuit to correspond to a large screen, a so-called division-driving system, which divides a screen region into plural ones to input pixel data independently in each divided region, has been a possible approach. As for a technique of the division-driving system, a technique is disclosed, e.g., in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-194308.
However employing the division-driving system further requires a memory on a data input path. As a result, a memory required by the aspect transformation processing unit and a memory for the division-driving system are needed, so that it results in an increase in manufacturing costs.